Psionic Anomalies
Psionic Anomalies started appearing in large numbers following the Scream. While they did exist prior to the Scream, they were, allegedly, much more uncommon back then, with only few in existence across the galaxy. Anomalies are places where there are very powerful ripples in the psionic layer - to the point where it alters the world around it. Examples include areas with unexplainable, but constant, weather phenomenon, places where the laws of physics cease to exist, places where illusions are formed drawing on the mind of those who enter, places where psionic powers fluctuate and are strengthened, or entirely quelled even. These are merely some examples. Results As a result of Psionic Anomalies, certain things have changed. New plants, elements and creatures have appeared - Even some "beings" that mankind cannot begin to explain. Psi-Spawn Psi-Spawn are creatures that exist due to psionic influence. Some of them are psionic in nature, some of them are merely resistant to psionic powers while some are neither, but simply "unnatural" as it is. Some of these beings defy biology and the laws of physics with their mere existence. Much like the midichlorians are described in the Penn Theory, the Psi-Spawn seem to "identify" themselves through a definition - And it seems that they can continue existing indefinitely (provided something doesn't kill them), as long as they stay true to their definition, which means that some of them actually don't need to eat, sleep or otherwise sustain themselves - They simply are. Some psi-spawn is also fairly harmless, in fact the majority of psi-spawn is "harmless" or at least not any more dangerous than your average wild life. Examples of Psi-Spawn from before the scream includes the many of the creatures found on Korriban (now named Moraband). They were formerly known as "Sith Spawn", because they were more frequently found in regions that the Sith had a tendency to be drawn towards, due to their philosophy. Psi-Elements Element Zero is the most commonly known Psi-Element. There are several others, and they all seem to possess the ability to defy the laws of physics. Element Zero probably has many uses that mankind have yet to unlock, but it's valued for it's ability to let something phase into, what is presumably the Psionic layer (theorized to be a separate dimension). One other element is known as Kyber. Kyber is found only in crystal form, and it's primary property is that it can house midichlorians, as well as bond with other elements to form crystals, collectively known as Kyber crystals - and they are primarily known for being used in lightsabers. Psi-Flora While a strange concept, plants can be permanently altered by Psionic Energy as well. In most cases, this is negative, but not to an extent that is a problem. The plants that are altered or the plants that sprout from these, are usually not part of any herbivore's diets, and will have no hampers on their unlimited expansion. They are often very invasive and must be actively kept down, lest they spread as far and wide as their biology allows them. Sometimes, local fauna adapts to the new available diet, which only furthers the risk of psi-spawn, but sometimes mankind also finds uses of these new plants. Many of them have incredible properties, which has been ground breaking in the medicinal industry.